La dirección de nuestras velas
by maria2000
Summary: "Aquí todo es diferente a konoha"Pensó distraído "el clima es mas frio, las estructuras de los edificios son más complejas, los arboles, las flores... son diferentes, aquí no están kiba, shika ni sakura y… tú no estás " lentamente sus labios adquirieron una sonrisa amarga" realmente no me equivoque cuando dije que eras un bastardo, ne?...sasuke. Sasunaru, posible gaanaru. Naruto AU


La dirección de nuestras velas

**"No puedes guiar el viento, pero puedes cambiar la dirección de tus velas".****  
_Proverbio chino_. **

Mi vida aquí…parte 1

En una sombría tarde, un joven caminaba con rapidez por las concurridas calles de Londres, era otoño y el clima era cada vez más fresco ya que el invierno se aproximaba. El muchacho, un joven de aproximadamente 17 años, estaba vestido con unos jeans negros ligeramente apretados, una sudadera gris arrugada, unos converse negros desgastados y un gorrito del mismo color que la sudadera que cubría sus cabellos, el chico era ligeramente moreno, más bien dorado, algo muy raro por esa zona donde el sol era escaso, tenia uno ojos azules y brillantes, que recordaban al mar o al cielo azul del verano, que poco se podía ver en aquella ciudad y tres simpáticas marquitas simétricas adornaban cada mejilla, las cuales, en vez de quitarle gracia, le agregaba un aspecto salvaje que muchos/as consideraban sexy, eso sin contar su cuerpo delgado, tonificado, pero no en exceso y la buena altura de 179 cm. Si, era un muchacho atractivo.

El chico caminaba con rapidez y sigilo, mirando atrás de su espalda por si alguien lo siguiera y cuando se asegurase de que ese no era el caso, seguía su camino, así fue durante 6 cuadras más, cuando a paso veloz se fue acercando a su destino. Al final de la calle cerrada, se podía ver un pequeño restaurante de apariencia oriental llamado _Ramen's, _el rostro del joven seilumino al estar cerca de su amado restaurante y se dispuso a correr para entrar.

"Auch" una figura se interpuso entre él y la puerta "¿Qué demo…?kaka…kakashi-sensei?"Dijo el muchacho al ver la identidad de la figura, un hombre de aproximadamente 25 años, vestía de traje y tenía una máscara que le cubría la mitad de la cara, a excepción de su ojo derecho y sus cabellos plateados que parecían desafiar a la realidad "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"yo "dijo con una sonrisa" veras… me perdí en los caminos de la vida y termine aquí… ¿y tú?"Naruto se estremeció ante la mirada intensa de kakashi "_mierda, piensa…mierda_".

"etto… etto…mi madre me pidió que comprara ramen para la cena´ttebayo y bueno…aquí estoy" sonrió con falsa inocencia, una sonrisa que cayó al ver el rostro del mayor

"¿eso es cierto Na-ru-to?" Dijo con una de sus cejas levantadas al joven, el que simplemente asintió vigorosamente" que curioso, porque tu madre me llamo desesperada hace un rato, porque su hijo de 17 años se había escapado…otra vez" al lo que el menor bajo la cabeza apenado, el peli plateado lo miro y extendió la mano para quitarle el gorrito, revelando los bellos cabellos de oro. " a esta altura deberías haberlo aprendido Naruto, lo único que tienes que hacer es chasquear los dedos y tu ramen va a estar en camino, no tienes porque escaparte, dar a tus padres canas verdes e interrumpir mi lectura" con una mirada aburrida y cansada quito un libro naranja de su chaqueta

"ya lo sé, pero me hace sentir tan inútil, quiero decir, hay guardaespaldas afuera de la puerta de mi habitación, tengo que ir y volver a la escuela en limusina y ahora… ¡ni siquiera puedo ir a comprar ramen solo, no sin que mis padres armen un alboroto! ¡No soy un niño'ttebayo! En Konoha yo…

"Lo que paso en Konoha ya no importa más, ya no estás en ese lugar con Jiraiya-sama, estas en Londres con tus padres, todo es diferente y tú lo sabes "replico con firmeza y le devolvió el gorro al rubio "vamos, el chofer nos espera y que no se te ocurra ningún truco" dijo mientras guiaba al rubio asía una limusina negra.

"hmn" fue la respuesta que obtuvo del chico mientras subían al auto. Un cómodo silencio se instalo entre ellos, kakashi con su libro y Naruto mirando la ciudad por la ventana metido en los recuerdos "Londres _es muy diferente a konoha…no puedo creer que haya pasado un año_"_Pensó_ distraído"_el clima es mas frio, las estructuras de los edificios son más complejas, los arboles, las flores son diferentes, aquí no están kiba, shika ni sakura y…y tú no estás_ " soltó un suave suspiro y lentamente sus labios adquirieron una sonrisa amarga" _realmente no me equivoque cuando dije que eras un bastardo, ne__?...sasuke._


End file.
